fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Planning Summer Rain a Birthday Party
"And so for eight long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Three Princesses carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the girl as their own and called her Summer Rain." Looking out the window, Summer Rain hummed a lovely tune called "I Wonder," attracting many bluebirds. For eight years, her hair had grown longer, and her eyes became a chocolate brown color, though she still had her tan skin and chubby figure. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. Tucked in her hair on the left side of her head was a big pink flower that complemented her outfit - a red muumuu dress that touched her feet and with short sleeves and white patterned leaves - which went well with the dark blue sandals covering her feet. She was indeed beautiful. As she hummed a tune, she closed the shutters to her window and walked away. "On this her eighth birthday, the Three Princesses had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Summer Rain, who is actually Lilo Pelekai. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "Well, now about this one?" asked Merida, as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I'' picked." said Anna. "Oh, she'll look beautiful in that!" Rapunzel smiled. "Now I thought of a few changes here..." said Anna. "Uh-huh." said Merida. In the book, the Three Princesses found a mint-turquoise dress similar to Princess Rosalina's dress. "Don't forget a pretty brooch." said Rapunzel. "Yes, and we'll lace shoulder line." said Anna. "We'll make it teal." said Merida. Anna giggled. "Oh no, silly, magenta." "But..." Merida began. "How about red?" suggested Rapunzel. "Of course, we'll need a pair of shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers to match..." said Anna. "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Merida. "Oh, I'll think of something." said Anna. Of course, they didn't know that Summer Rain walked down the stairs and into the living room and heard them. "Well!" Summer Rain smiled. Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida hid the book from the girl's eyes as she walked towards them. "And what are you three dears up to?" "Up to?" repeated Merida. "Up to?" repeated Rapunzel. "Up to?" repeated Anna. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ..." stuttered Anna, as she tried to say something. Summer Rain continued to stare at the girls with a lovely smile. And she doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name was Lilo. As Anna tried to think of something, Merida spoke for her. "Want you to pick some berries." she finished. "That's it, berries!" said Anna, as she handed Summer Rain a red cloak with a hood and a decorative button at the neck and showed her to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what was going on. "Berries?" said a confused Summer Rain, as she put on the cloak, buttoned it up, and put up the hood. "Lots of berries!" said Rapunzel, as she, Anna, and Merida escorted her out the door. "But I only picked berries yesterday." said Summer Rain. "Oh, we need more, dear." said Anna. "Lots, lots, more!" added Rapunzel. "Yes!" said Anna. Then the girls pushed Summer Rain out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now hurry back, dear." said Anna. "And don't go too far." said Merida. "And don't speak to strangers." added Anna. "Goodbye, dear!" called Rapunzel. "Goodbye!" called Meridal. "Goodbye!" called Anna. "Goodbye!" said Summer Rain, as she waved goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her hand. Then the girls closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects." said Merida thoughtfully. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Anna, as they went around the room, gathering things. Anna went to the trunk and took out multiple magenta fabrics and sheets as Anna went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party!" said Merida. "With a real birthday cake!" said Rapunzel. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of!" said Anna. "I'll get the wands." said Merida, as she headed up the stairs. "Yes, you...the wands?" said Anna. But she was startled when Merida mentioned the wands and closed the trunk quickly. "Oh no!" gasped Rapunzel, who was also startled. "No wands, Merida!" Anna warned. "But the eight years are almost over" Merida protested. "We're taking no chances." said Anna, as she handed Merida the fabrics for making the dress. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." said Merida. "Oh, you won't have to, dear." said Anna "I'm going to bake the cake!" Rapunzel called from the next room. "You?" asked Merida, who was kind of surprised. "She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance." said Anna. "Well,..." said Merida, who was not so sure about Rapunzel cooking. "I'm going to make it seven layers with red and white, daisies, roses..." said Rapunzel, as she thought about what to put on the cake. "And I'm making the dress." said Anna. "But you can't sew, and she's never cooked!" said Merida. "Oh, it's simple." chuckled Anna. "All you do is follow the book." said Rapunzel. Anna pulled out a small stool and directed Merida to stand on it. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy." she said. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." said Merida. Then Anna threw a sheet of magenta cloth over Merida and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Then Rapunzel laid all the ingredients for the cake before her. She looked into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups." said Rapunzel, as she searched for them, muttering, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." At that moment, Rapunzel realized that the three cups of different sizes were already on the table and used them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three." Anna cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Merida. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." replied Anna. "That's for the feet to go through." added Rapunzel. Then Anna tossed the sheet over Merida again, and Merida noticed there was something wrong with the sheet. "It's magenta!" said Merida. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Anna smiled. "But I wanted it teal!" complained Merida. "Now, dear, we decided ''magenta was her color." said Anna, flatteringly. "You decided?" asked Merida. Anna giggled to herself as she left Merida inside the sheet and went over to get tape measure. Merida mumbled incoherently until Anna came back with the tape measure and wrapped some around the waist. "Two eggs, fold in gently." said Rapunzel, reading from the book. But she didn't understand what fold in meant. "Fold? Oh well." Rapunzel shrugged, and she just put two eggs into the bowl and folded them in. She pressed down on the batter, and she heard the shells cracking, causing the batter to overflow from the bowl. Now Merida was completely covered in the red cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" she called, whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Anna cut the cloth open at the top, and Merida popped her head and arms out and took a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful!" Merida complained. "That's because it's on you, dear." said Anna, cutting the remaining cloth from the right side. "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Rapunzel, looking into the book. This time, she didn't understand what the word Tsp meant. "One teaspoon!" Merida corrected her. "One teaspoon, of course!" Rapunzel giggled sheepishly. She put the yeast on the teaspoon and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the batter. Then Anna measured the size of the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!' she exclaimed. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here!" said Merida, remembering the old days. "Just a tiny baby!" said Rapunzel, remembering as well. Then all of a sudden, Merida sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Anna and Rapunzel saw that. "Why, Merida!" said Anna. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" asked Rapunzel. "After today, she'll be a princess. And we won't have our little Summer Rain!" Merida sobbed tearfully. "Oh, Anna!" said Rapunzel, who began to cry about Summer Rain as well. "Now, now, now, now, we...we...we...we all knew this day had to come." said Anna, shedding a tear and wiping it from her eye as well. It had been eight years, and they began to think of Summer Rain as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Tears slid down Rapunzel's cheeks. "After all, we've had her for eight years." said Anna. "Eight wonderful years!" Merida said dreamily. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. Merida sniffled and wiped another tear from her eye again. Then suddenly, Anna changed her expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." said Anna. And they all resumed their work. Category:Fan Fiction Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs